


mm delicious flesh of a human

by lookoutforburningbuildings



Series: Torture Fics [7]
Category: Everyman HYBRID, Slender Man Mythos
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Forced Cannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 08:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12814080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookoutforburningbuildings/pseuds/lookoutforburningbuildings





	mm delicious flesh of a human

Open wounds in the corpse were drained of the organs inside. Blood covered his hands as he ripped through said wounds to get to the insides. Blood tended to gush from them as HABIT bit into the organs, sometimes also flesh he had ripped out along with it.

The victim had been another drifter that he decided not to be so nice to. It was a game of 50/50, his decisions in how to treat drifters. Well, to be entirely honest, more of 90/10.

He knew for a fact the vessel was terrified at this certain point. Not like it mattered to him, in fact he thought it was hilarious. He always laughed at the vessels that didn't enjoy what he was doing with their bodies. Sometimes he knew vessels that either didn't care or enjoyed it just as much. Those were the more interesting ones.

HABIT tore at the meaty flesh from the body, digging his sharp teeth into it, bloody chucks tearing out which HABIT promptly chewed into and swallowed. Human flesh was always a delicacy to him, even if others didn't see it as well. Not that others that weren't who he eating.

HABIT paused, still holding a large chunk of flesh in his blood soaked hands, as the door opened, pouring light into the room, only obscuring by the person who opened it. HABIT smiled. "Hey, Vin." He greeted, waving his hand a bit.

"Holy shit." Vinny muttered, a disgusted look on his face. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Well I think it's pretty obvious." HABIT shrugged, taking another bite of the flesh, among Vinny shiver. "But either way, not exactly for you to know." HABIT grinned. "Unless you wanna join, of course."

Vinny's face was quite priceless to HABIT, and he couldn't help but laugh a bit. "I'm not letting you eat my fucking flesh." Vinny said through grit teeth. He sounded pretty confident in that notion, and HABIT knew it.

HABIT chuckled. "I'm not talking about that." He said, standing up and walking up to Vinny, one hand holding the flesh behind his back. Vinny took a small step back as HABIT approached. He held a bloody hand up to vain he face, making him flinch and leaving a bloody stain across his cheek.

"I'm not doing that." Vinny mumbled, wiping the blood off of his face. He sounded both scared and disgusted. What an interesting combination. HABIT almost wanted to laugh at his tone and also his words.

"I never exactly said you had a choice, did I?" HABIT tilted his head, grabbing onto Vinny's wrist, keeping a strong hold, leaving blood stained onto his arm. His nails threatened to dig into his skin as well, making Vinny freeze in place, biting the inside of his cheek. "Come on." HABIT tugged at his arm slightly, beckoning him to follow deeper into the room.

Vinny swallowed slightly before he inhaled sharply and spoke. "No."

HABIT cocked an eyebrow. "No?" His smiled faded, and his grip on Vinny's wrist tightened, his nails digging into his skin.

Vinny hissed lightly. "I don't want to."

"Like I said." HABIT hissed. "You don't. Have a choice." He said, pulling Vinny's arm a bit farther than it should, making Vinny Yelp slightly, moving forward. His blue eyes showed intense fear, making HABIT smile again.

Vinny trembled slightly as he walked toward the corpse. He tried his best not to vomit, but he was definitely having trouble. HABIT dropped the chunk of flesh into Vinny's hand. Vinny bit his lip, feeling his hand shake.

HABIT smiled, noticing his shaking. "It's not as bad as you'd think." He chuckled, putting his bloodied hand into Vinny's hand that wasn't carrying the human flesh. "Jeff didn't think it was."

Vinny made a small noise of anger and disgust, squeezing HABIT's hand in an attempt to keep himself from trying to hurt him. HABIT laughed.

"Try it." HABIT said, gripping Vinny's other wrist and pulling it upward, closer to Vinny's face. Vinny didn't want to. He hated this. He didn't want to do this. He bit his lip and glanced at HABIT's face. He wasn't smiling anymore, and had a dead serious look.

Vinny breathed shakily, a long moment passing before he bit into it. It was difficult to fully bite into it. Vinny shuddered, spitting out the chuck. He felt disgusted, and not because of the taste, but because of how he hated doing this. He heard HABIT laugh, as Vinny almost felt like crying.

"I guess either you don't like it..." HBAIT started, letting his hands go of Vinny's wrist and hand, leaving bloody stains. "Or you just don't like the idea of it."


End file.
